Christmas Carol
by unknow-chan
Summary: À meia-noite, você receberá a visita de três fantasmas". Baseado no conto "Uma canção de Natal", de Charles Dickens.
1. Prólogo

**'Naruto' é da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**'A Christmas Carol' é da autoria de Charles Dickens.**

**Eu conheço todos esses caras, mas eles sequer sabem que eu existo. :P**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS CAROL**

_**1. Prólogo**_

Ouvia o riso das pequenas crianças brincando na neve, aonde quer que fosse encontrava rostos felizes e recebia cumprimentos. Era época mais bela do ano: ruas e casas estavam enfeitadas com luzes coloridas e cada pessoa carregava consigo um sorriso.

-Natal, que data mais detestável...!

Sasuke murmurou, para ele, Natal não representava nada além de falsidade. Seria bem melhor se fosse mais um dia como outro qualquer.

-Sasuke, gostaria que me dispensasse mais cedo do serviço. –Suigetsu pediu assim que avistou o moreno. –Preciso visitar meu irmão mais velho...

-Não vem com essa! Sei que seu irmão já morreu!

-Por isso mesmo que preciso visitar o túmulo dele! Não quero que ele pense que eu me esqueci dele, ainda mais numa data tão especial!

-Suigetsu, em primeiro lugar, seu irmão não tem nada para pensar porque ELE SIMPLESMENTE ESTÁ MORTO! –O Uchiha mostrou a mão e começou a contar os dedos. –Em segundo, Natal não é o nascimento de Cristo, é apenas uma invenção dos comerciantes para que vendessem mais.

-Mas...

-Caso encerrado.

Os demais funcionários da companhia Uchiha entreolharam-se; alguns cochichavam, outros estavam revoltados com a situação. Karin, a secretária, achou melhor alertar seu chefe sobre o perigo iminente de uma greve.

-Sasuke-kun, poderia ser mais ponderado? Que tal dispensá-los mais cedo apenas por hoje?

-Está bem.

-Sério?

-Se é você quem está me pedindo, não posso negar.

A ruiva agradeceu e correu para espalhar a notícia, encontrou Juugo no corredor e decidiu avisá-lo:

-Reúna todos, Sasuke-kun deseja fazer um comunicado.

Através dos alto-falantes, a voz do Uchiha era transmitida para os diversos setores da empresa.

-Eu gostaria de noticiar que, quem quiser sair cedo, está dispensado... –Os funcionários comemoraram, mas por um breve período de tempo. -... No entanto, estejam cientes de que descontarei de seus salários.

-O QUÊ?!

-E quem não estiver satisfeito com minha conduta, pode ir pro olho da rua.

Sasuke finalizou seu pronunciamento e optou por ir logo embora para casa, naquele dia estressara-se mais do que o normal. Karin já o esperava na porta do escritório.

-Estou decepcionada com você, Sasuke-kun.

-Esqueceu o que acabei de dizer? Quem não estiver satisfeito...

-Por favor, senhor, perdoe-a. - Juugo e Suigetsu colocaram-se na frente da garota, com a intenção de protegê-la ou impedir que fizesse alguma besteira.

-Mas...

-Tá tudo bem, Karin. Posso visitar o túmulo do meu irmão depois do trabalho.

-Hunf... Desta vez, passa. –O Uchiha ignorou seus empregados e saiu. Sentia uma forte dor de cabeça, tudo o que necessitava era descansar um pouco.

Sasuke tornou-se dono da companhia Uchiha depois que seu irmão mais velho falecera de modo repentino, nunca fora visitar o túmulo dele, pois era assim que acreditava que Itachi deveria permanecer por toda a eternidade - morto e sepultado.

Apenas uma lembrança a ser esquecida.

Sequer pôs o carro na garagem, deixou-o na entrada da enorme mansão. Assim que entrara através da porta, ouviu o barulho de correntes sendo arrastadas pelo frio assoalho de madeira.

Devia estar imaginando coisas, pensou.

Subiu até o quarto, pretendia tomar um banho antes de dormir. Ao adentrar o aposento, viu um vulto sentado na poltrona de costas para a janela, impedindo que o luar iluminasse seu rosto.

-Quem é você? –Sacou o revólver que escondia embaixo do terno, nunca confiara nas pessoas, por isso andava sempre precavido. –Responda senão eu atiro!

-Não me reconhece? Que decepção. –A voz soou estranhamente familiar. –Boa noite, Sasuke.

-Itachi? O que faz aqui?! –Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e teve que apoiar na parede para se manter de pé. –Não é possível, você devia estar...

-...Morto? –Itachi completou. –Eu sei, afinal foi você quem me matou.

De repente, as memórias vieram à tona e passaram diante de seus olhos como se fosse um filme: como planejara o assassinato do próprio irmão e o executou a sangue frio, induzindo as investigações a acreditarem que Itachi cometera suicídio.

-Você sempre me invejou e sempre quis poder... Mas, nunca imaginei que fosse chegar a esse ponto.

-E o que pretende fazer? -Sasuke zombou, embora estivesse temeroso pela própria vida. -Vai pagar na mesma moeda?

-Não, apesar de tudo, ainda temos o mesmo sangue... Só vim alertá-lo...

-Sobre o quê?

-À meia noite, você receberá a visita de três fantasmas. -Itachi complementou. -Escute o que eles têm a dizer, a menos que queira ir para o inferno após sua morte.

-Como assim?

O Itachi desfez-se como fumaça, deixando seu irmão mais novo sozinho no quarto escuro. Sasuke ouviu badaladas e olhou para o relógio de pêndulo, faltava exatamente uma hora para o Natal.

* * *

**Oi, eu sei que o natal já passou, mas eu fiquei doente na data e não pude postar... Mesmo assim, achei que valia a pena postar esta fic, que terá cinco capítulos. De qualquer forma, feliz natal (atrasado) para todos. :)**


	2. Três fantasmas

**'Naruto' é da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**'A Christmas Carol' é da autoria de Charles Dickens.**

**Eu conheço todos esses caras, mas eles sequer sabem que eu existo. :P**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS CAROL**

**_2. Três Fantasmas_**

Observava insistentemente os ponteiros do relógio avançarem em direção à décima segunda casa, embora não estivesse ansioso pelo que poderia acontecer.

-Isso é verdade? Três fantasmas, de fato, vão aparecer? –Questionava a própria sanidade, a imagem do irmão que avistara há poucos minutos, só podia ser uma ilusão criada por sua mente.

Sentiu muito frio, nevava naquela noite de inverno; caminhou até a cozinha e, decidiu preparar um café, pelo visto, não conseguiria mais dormir. Preparou uma xícara e tomou o primeiro gole.

Degustou o sabor amargo do café estranhamente gelado, era um fato impossível visto que, segundos atrás, estava fumegante.

Ouviu a xícara trincar devido à fina camada de gelo que se formava sobre ela e foi capaz de enxergar o hálito que exalava de sua boca. A temperatura no interior da casa caiu de forma abrupta e, houve uma queda na energia, deixando o ambiente na mais profunda escuridão.

Com certeza, não era um fenômeno natural.

As badaladas ressoaram pelos corredores, era meia-noite em ponto. O coração perde a sincronia, Sasuke empunha a revólver, passos se aproximam...

Um disparo certeiro e um corpo tomba no chão.

Tateou as sombras até encontrar um isqueiro, depois o Uchiha foi observar quem atingira: o rapaz loiro utilizava vestes laranjas, além de adornos que assemelhavam-se a um par de asas, de aspecto metálico e reluzentes como ouro.

Checou os sinais vitais, não havia respiração, tampouco batimentos cardíacos.

-Droga! –Sasuke jogou a arma para longe. –Se a polícia aparecer, digo que era um ladrão e atirei em legítima defesa.

De repente, o loiro mexeu os olhos azuis, fitando a luz do isqueiro. Sasuke levou um grande susto, a respiração falhou e afastou-se por reflexo.

-Ai, só porque eu sou um espírito, não quer dizer que eu não sinta dor. –O rapaz que recebera o tiro, agora erguia-se do chão como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-A culpa foi sua, Naruto. –O Uchiha ouvira uma terceira voz, mas não conseguia identificar de quem era. –Da próxima vez, não seja tão precipitado.

As luzes reacenderam de imediato e, Sasuke reparou que não havia poça de sangue ou sequer ferimentos no corpo do rapaz que estava à sua frente.

O primeiro pensamento que teve foi o de recuperar a arma, olhou ao redor e encontra rapaz de pele branca, levemente acinzentada, usava roupas negras e também adornos que lembravam asas de morcego.

-Está procurando alguma coisa? –Mostra o revólver em mãos, em seguida, retira toda a munição que estava dentro. –Eu fico com isto. Não vai querer assustar as pessoas que estão passando na rua, não é mesmo?

-Tem dois... Ainda falta um... –Sasuke contava os fantasmas que estavam diante dele.

-Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. –Uma garota de cabelo rosa apareceu ao seu lado, ela possuía um vestido repleto de bordados e duas asas emplumadas. –Nós viemos ajudá-lo.

O Uchiha segurou a garota pelos pulsos; após imobilizá-la, apontou o isqueiro em direção às longas mechas rosa.

-Saiam imediatamente da minha casa ou vou queimar a amiga de vocês. –Optara por tomar a garota como refém e livrar-se de uma vez dos invasores.

-ARGH! Sakura-chan!! –O loiro entra em desespero total. –Por que faz isso? Nós só viemos te ajudar!

-A troco de quê? –Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se confuso e encurralado. –Vocês não são meus amigos, por isso nem venham dizer que se preocupam comigo!

-Seu desalmado!! –Naruto grita, pronto para dar uma surra no moreno.

-Deixe-o à vontade para fazer o que bem entender. –O rapaz de sorriso enigmático falou como se fosse apenas um imprevisto. –Somos fantasmas, ele não pode nos matar.

-Sai, você é outro desalmado!

Sakura permanecia calada enquanto Sasuke continuava com as ameaças.

-Isso eu percebi, quando atirei no cara loiro... Percebi também que, apesar de tudo, vocês sentem dor, ou seja, não posso matá-la, mas posso causar sérios ferimentos nela...

-Acho que não fui claro o bastante. –Sai colocou-se atrás do Uchiha em questão de milésimos de segundo. –Você nunca teve o controle da situação.

-Naruto e Sakura foram moles com você. –Sasuke assustou-se com a aproximação repentina, precisava das duas mãos livres para reagir caso o outro atacasse, por isso libertou a garota. –Mas, eu não vou dar brecha.

-Meu nome é Sai. –Pôs a mão direita contra os olhos do Uchiha, cobrindo-lhe a visão por completo. –E eu sou o fantasma dos Natais Passados.

-.-

A voz do espírito de vestes negras foi a última sensação que recebera do mundo exterior antes de ser arremessado dentro do furor de um redemoinho. Logo depois, sentiu-se afundar em uma superfície gélida e insólita.

-Isto é neve? –Segurou um punhado dos flocos de gelo. –Estou do lado de fora da minha casa?

-Sim e não.

Olhou ao redor e encontrou Sai cuja pele era tão branca quanto a neve que caía do céu e, poderia ser facilmente confundido dentro de uma nevasca se não fossem as roupas pretas que estava utilizando.

-Aonde você me trouxe?

-Não você, apenas sua alma. –O rosto pálido demonstrava seriedade; diferente dos outros dois, Sai era o único que realmente parecia um fantasma. –Eu te trouxe alguns anos no passado.

-Como assim, "passado"? Você tem uma máquina do tempo ou algo do tipo?

-Tanto eu quanto meus amigos fantasmas podemos controlar o tempo-espaço. –Sai riu. –Quer dizer, só uma parte dele... Especificamente, o 'seu' tempo-espaço.

-Entendo, você me trouxe no tempo para me mostrar o quanto eu era feliz nos natais anteriores e me fazer mudar de idéia. –Sasuke debochou da hipótese. –Esqueça, não vai funcionar comigo.

-Esse seria o plano... Se você tivesse tido algum Natal feliz na sua vida.

O argumento derrubou o ânimo de Sasuke, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer comentário irônico. Lembrava-se da amarga infância, ganhara uma montanha de brinquedos para compensar a falta que os pais lhe faziam, visto que viajavam constantemente a negócios.

E foi numa dessas viagens, que os pais faleceram em um acidente de avião, sequer tiveram chance de despedir-se dos filhos.

Quando criança, Sasuke passara todos os natais sozinho... Com Itachi.

Ouviu o barulho de vidro estilhaçando vindo do interior da casa e resolveu verificar, correu em direção à janela e avistou a si mesmo quebrando vasos, copos e objetos de porcelana.

-Esse foi o primeiro natal que você passou sem o Itachi. –Sai reapareceu com um sorriso no rosto. –Ou, devo dizer, depois de tê-lo matado?

-Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada!! –Sasuke começou a irritar-se.

-Sei mais do que imagina... –O moreno sorridente apontou para o interior da mansão. –Olhe atentamente para a janela e responda: É assim que pretende ficar até o fim? Vivendo de ódio? Remoendo em culpa?

O Uchiha permaneceu estático, sem saber o que dizer.

-Você recebeu uma oportunidade que muitos outros não tiveram, deveria ser grato por isso.

-Que oportunidade? –Após segundos de silêncio, Sasuke retornara à personalidade usual. –Está se referindo ao fato de eu ter nascido em berço de ouro?

-Não, estou falando da chance que você tem de livrar sua alma do inferno.

-.-

Foi pego em outro redemoinho, porém este era menos turbulento que o anterior; no entanto, Sasuke sentia ausência de ar nos pulmões e levantou de imediato do chão frio onde estava deitado.

-Ué, já voltou? –Naruto possuía o rosto bem próximo ao do moreno, mas parecia nem se importar.

-Afaste-se, Naruto. Ele precisa respirar. –Sakura censurou os colegas. –Sai, não acha que foi muito rude?

-Essa é boa, o cara tenta matar vocês dois e eu sou rude. –Sai disse cínico. –Não sabem o quanto me fazem rir...

-Desculpe, ele é assim mesmo, não faz por mal. –A garota virou-se mais uma vez para encarar o Uchiha. Sai apenas deu as costas.

-Ei, Sai, aonde você vai? –Naruto chamou pelo companheiro.

-Embora. Minha função aqui terminou.

-Espere! –Desta vez, fora o próprio Sasuke quem havia chamado o moreno. –Você disse que me deram uma nova oportunidade... Essa pessoa é Deus, certo?

-Isso mesmo, entretanto Ele só pode te perdoar se você se redimir dos seus pecados...

-Ele não 'pode' ou não 'quer' me perdoar?

-Como assim?

-Se você diz que Ele não 'pode', então significa que Deus não é absoluto, existem coisas que é incapaz de fazer...

-Bom, aquilo foi só modo de dizer... Para falar a verdade, eu não sei.

-Então, não temos mais nada para discutir. Com licença, boa noite.

Sasuke deixou o aposento e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, os três fantasmas trocaram olhares; a cena que acabara de ocorrer fora extremamente embaraçosa.

-Putz, vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei. –Naruto desabafa.

* * *

**Oi, oi, pessoinhas. Em primeiro lugar, feliz ano novo(atrasado) para todos; em segundo, responderei às reviews agora com a ajuda do meu assistente chamado Sem(a uva do meu profile), é o único meio que encontrei para responder corretamente todas as reviews(antes, eu sempre esquecia uma ou duas...).**

**Sem: Para JM Oliver**

**Unknow: Pois é, acho que parodiar os clássicos virou minha especialidade XD Também gosto do jeito que você escreve, sério mesmo. Para mim, o único problema dos capítulos longos é que geralmente alguém me chama quando estou no computador e sou obrigada a lê-los 'em partes'. Naruto é um dos três fantasmas, será que vai dar namoro ou amizade? :P É porque eu queria que o Sasuke tivesse feito algo muito ruim, aí pensei em fazê-lo matar o Itachi... Você não comentou no último capítulo do 'príncipe e o mendigo', comente e sua coleção estará completa XD Menina, nem te conto! Tive uma ideia suficientemente interessante para uma Sasuhina. ;D**

**Sem: Para Bih**

**Unknow: Eu amo você porque você ama minha fic! Dá cá um abraço!*-* Então, temos gostos parecidos, eu gosto mais de filmes de terror... Bem, porque eles me fazem rir, já nos de comédia eu não vejo graça (são raros).**

**É o que dizem, o mundo é dos espertos. :P**

**Sem: Para Uzumaki EV**

**Unknow: Eu precisava que o Sasuke fosse malvado para a história ficar mais interessante, mas eu realmente gosto do Itachi, por isso fiz ele aparecer como fantasma *-* Eu também adoro, mas tem gente que pensa que não é possível ser original fazendo paródias(ledo engano). Espero corresponder às suas expectativas. =)**

**Sem: Para Lady Yuraa**

**Unknow: Oba!:D Como vai? Comendo muita salada de frutas? (brincadeira inofensiva) Fico feliz que tenha gostado da ideia. ;D Aguarde por mais!\o/**

**Sem: Para Larapia**

**Unknow: Puxa, você quase desmaiou quando soube que Sasuke matou o Itachi?OMG! XD Encontrei uma pessoa que não gosta do Sasuke, mas gosta de Sasunaru :3 Não se preocupe, você terá a sua tão esperada continuação.**


	3. Segredos

**'Naruto' é da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**'A Christmas Carol' é da autoria de Charles Dickens.**

**Eu conheço todos esses caras, mas eles sequer sabem que eu existo. :P**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS CAROL**

_**3. Segredos**_

-O senhor deseja fazer uma retirada?

A atendente do banco perguntou para o rapaz de vestes negras que estava sentado à sua frente.

-Isso mesmo. –Ele respondeu.

-Seu nome é Sai, não é? –A moça loira perguntou após verificar os dados no computador. –O número da conta que me entregou é de uma pessoa falecida.

-É do meu irmão mais velho, tenho documentos para provar.

-Desculpe a intromissão, mas... Aqui diz que seu irmão morreu há dez anos. Por que decidiu vir só agora?

-Meu irmão estava economizando para me ajudar, depois que ele morreu, não tive coragem de pegar no dinheiro.

-Entendo... –A atendente pediu desculpas, acreditando que se intrometera demais na vida do cliente.

-Entretanto... –Sai continuou. -... Encontrei amigos que me ajudaram a redescobrir o valor da vida, sou muito grato a eles. Eu quero o dinheiro para preparar uma ceia de Natal.

-.-

Sasuke jogava o corpo de uma extremidade à outra da cama, não conseguia dormir embora estivesse sonolento. Aquela noite conturbada deixara-o atordoado, preferia achar que estava ficando louco em vez de acreditar que espíritos realmente existiam.

Virou-se para o lado e encontrou a face adormecida de Naruto.

-SAI DA MINHA CAMA!! –Chutou o loiro, derrubando-o no chão.

-Será que ninguém mais pode dormir sossegado?! –Esbravejou o Uzumaki, ainda no chão.

-Cala a boca! Você é um fantasma! Não pode dormir!

-Quem disse?!

-Você está morto, cara!!

-Eu posso, sim, apesar de não ser mais uma necessidade. –Levantou-se e deitou novamente na cama. –Posso deixar meu corpo material, caso contrário, você não estaria me vendo agora. Posso comer, dormir, tomar banho,...

-Então, é como se você fosse uma pessoa normal.

-Basicamente.

-Já sei. –Sasuke foi invadido por pensamentos maliciosos. –Vamos fazer uma brincadeira.

-Vamos brincar? Em cima da cama? –Naruto mostrou curiosidade, nem notara que o moreno deixava o corpo mais próximo ao seu. –Vai ser legal?

-Bastante prazeroso. –Desabotoava a própria camisa.

-Já sei qual é a brincadeira!

-É mesmo?

-Guerra de travesseiro! –Armado de uma almofada, Naruto acertou o rosto do moreno com força, jogando-o no chão de uma vez.

-Pare de agir como criança! Chega de brincadeira!

O Uchiha afastou-se, por quanto tempo ainda teria que aturar aqueles fantasmas? Olhou no rádio-relógio, tinha a impressão de que havia passado quase uma hora; mas o visor estático demonstrava que era meia-noite.

-O tempo parou? Como isso é possível?

-E ficará congelado se você não ouvir todos nós. –Naruto complementou o raciocínio.

Sasuke refletiu um pouco, até o momento, viajara apenas para o passado. Significava que, para os fantasmas desaparecerem, Sasuke também deveria viajar com a companhia dos espíritos dos natais presente e futuro.

-Ei, dobe! –Chamou por Naruto. –Mostre-me logo o que eu 'preciso' ver.

-Tá legal, se é o que você quer... Não me incomodaria de ficar mais tempo.

Pôs as mãos sobre a vista do moreno, impedindo-o de enxergar. Em seguida, repetiu o encantamento.

-Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. E eu sou o fantasma do natal presente.

-.-

-Sai, onde você estava?

-Voltei alguns dias no passado, antes das lojas fecharem. –Sai carregava várias caixas de papelão. –Precisava comprar algumas coisas.

-Naruto e eu te procuramos por toda a parte. –Sakura olhou ao redor. –Se bem que, agora eu não acho o Naruto...

-Tudo bem, você pode me ajudar a preparar a decoração de Natal.

-Você comprou decoração de natal? –Sakura ficara animada, parecia não acreditar. Olhou dentro das caixas para certificar-se de que era realmente verdade. –Tem guirlandas... Comprou presentes também?

-Comprei o seu e o do Naruto. –Sai piscou ao sorrir. –Estão bem escondidos para que ninguém os ache antes da hora.

-Bobo. –A garota mostrou a língua antes de voltar sua atenção para outro objeto. –E esta plantinha? O que é?

-É um visgo. –Retirou gentilmente da mão de Sakura e o ergueu, deixando-o poucos centímetros acima da cabeça dele e da garota. –De acordo com a tradição, duas pessoas que ficam embaixo do visgo têm de se beijar.

-Sai, eu...

-Você não vai querer quebrar a tradição, não é?

Inclinou a cabeça e beijou Sakura nos lábios. Ela ficou corada e, ao mesmo tempo, perdida dentro da escuridão dos olhos dele.

-Fez isso de propósito, não fez?

-Feliz Natal. –Sai respondeu com um sorriso.

-.-

-Pronto, chegamos!

O loiro continuava eufórico como sempre, todavia Sasuke ainda estava meio zonzo após ter saído do redemoinho.

-Estamos em um cemitério? –O Uchiha questionou.

-Tem alguém aqui que você precisa ver.

-Do quê está falando? Não é aqui que Itachi foi enterrado. –Imaginou que o fantasma desejasse que Sasuke visitasse o túmulo do irmão pela primeira vez.

-Tem razão. –Naruto continuou. –É aqui que o irmão do Suigetsu foi enterrado. –Em seguida, apontou para um grupo de pessoas frente a uma lápide.

-São Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo. –O moreno murmurou a si mesmo. –Então, eles realmente vieram ao cemitério depois do trabalho.

-Se quiser, pode chegar mais perto para escutar a conversa. –Naruto riu diante da surpresa de Sasuke. –Eles não podem nós ver ou ouvir.

O Uchiha aproximou-se mais, assim como o loiro sugerira; no entanto, percebeu que os três colegas estavam de saída.

-Eu agradeço por vocês terem vindo. Significa muito para mim. –Encarou a ruiva, esta apenas desviou o olhar. –Juugo, pode ir à frente? Preciso falar a sós com a Karin.

-Tudo bem. –Juugo consentiu sem qualquer questionamento, deixando Sasuke curioso.

Após assistir ao amigo afastar-se uma distância considerável, Suigetsu recomeçou o diálogo.

-Sobre o meu pedido...

-Sinto muito, não posso aceitar. –A feição de Karin esboçava tristeza. –Você sabe, eu e Sasuke-kun estamos ficando... Há um mês...

-Desmanche com ele, oras!

-Mas, assim de repente... Ele vai ficar magoado...

-Hoje, no trabalho, ele quase te demitiu! –Suigetsu falava com irritação contida. –Só mudou de ideia porque eu e Juugo intervimos! Se ele não hesita em te demitir, você não deveria hesitar em abandoná-lo!

Suigetsu estagnou apenas quando as lágrimas começaram a embaçar os óculos de Karin. Abraçou a garota com força, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la.

-Sei que não posso te dar presentes caros... –Acariciava as mechas vermelhas. -... Mas, se ficar comigo, prometo te tratar igual a uma rainha.

Encararam-se por alguns instantes até romperem a distância com um beijo apaixonado.

-Eu aceito ser sua namorada. –A garota respondeu sorridente e saíram de mãos dadas do cemitério.

Sasuke assistira a tudo, bestializado.

-V-Você viu? Ela me trocou!

-E daí? Pelo visto, você não era bondoso com ela. –Naruto nem se condoeu com a situação do moreno. –Sai me contou que você é besouro, biscoito,...

-Bissexual.

-Isso! Bissexual! –O loiro apontou para Sasuke. –Logo, você encontra outra pessoa e aproveita para, da próxima vez, amá-la e respeitá-la como se deve, ok?

-Vocês sabem até minhas preferências sexuais?

-Antes de recebermos esta missão, nos entregaram uma ficha que falava tudo sobre você. –Naruto fez pose de 'nice guy'; Sasuke achou ridículo.

-Que seja. Me leva de volta pra casa.

-.-

-MAS QUE DIABO É ISSO?!?

Quando o Uchiha pediu para o espírito levá-lo de volta para casa, não esperava encontrá-la toda enfeitada para o Natal, com um enorme pinheiro na sala de estar e meias penduradas na lareira.

-Surpresa!! –Sakura recepcionou os dois garotos. –E aí, gostaram?

-O que vocês fizeram com a minha casa? –Sasuke colocou a mão na cabeça, sentia-se bem próximo de ter uma enxaqueca.

-UAU, SAKURA-CHAN! FICOU INCRÍVEL!!

-Venham, a ceia já está pronta.

Inegavelmente, o Uchiha estava faminto; No entanto, o que parecia um martírio no ínicio mostrou-se nem tão ruim assim. Embora não quisesse admitir, Sasuke gostava das trapalhadas de Naruto, da personalidade explosiva de Sakura e dos comentários irônicos de Sai.

Após empanturrar-se com a ceia, Naruto deitou no sofá e caiu em sono profundo.

-Sabia que ele não conseguiria ficar acordado. –Sakura riu, olhando para o Uchiha. –O tempo está parado, mas para nós, é como se tivesse passado um dia inteiro.

-Melhor assim. –Sai reapareceu com dois embrulhos e entrega um deles à garota. –Assim, posso colocar o presente dele embaixo da árvore e dizer que foi o papai Noel.

Sakura desembrulhou o presente e encontrou uma fita vermelha e brilhante para colocar no cabelo.

-Obrigada, Sai, é muito bonita... –Corou um pouco ao falar.

-Deixa disso. –O moreno terminava de colocar o outro embrulho sob a árvore. –É o seu primeiro Natal, então eu gostaria que tivesse boas lembranças.

-Espera um momento. –Sasuke estava confuso, algo não fazia sentido. –Ela aparenta ter a mesma idade que eu, como pode ser o primeiro Natal dela?

-Pensa que somos os fantasmas do passado e do futuro à toa? –Sai riu antes de prosseguir. –Eu já estou morto, Sakura ainda vai nascer.

O Uchiha estagnou por um instante.

-Então, isso quer dizer... O Naruto...

-Sim, ele está vivo.

* * *

Unknow: Oi, espero ter respondido algumas dúvidas neste capítulo (e levantado muitas outras. Hehe!) Agora, meu ajudante e eu responderemos às reviews. \o/

Sem: Para Uzumaki EV

Unknow: Eu sou apaixonada por macacos, deveria ter colocado um no meu profile ao invés dessa uva...

Sem: Ei! A uva sou eu! Ò.Ó

Unknow: Sim, como eu ia dizendo, escolhi uma uva porque macacos soltam pêlos e carregam pulgas e carrapatos. O Sasuke provou do próprio veneno quando a Karin o deixou, mas ainda penso em fazê-lo sofrer mais (diabólica).

Sem: Para Neffer-Tari

Unknow: Olá, aqui estamos, firmes e fortes na luta :D Eu não poderia deixar um Sasuke malvadão ficar com um Naruto tão inocente, prometo socá-lo até ele se endireitar. Espero que o capítulo esteja do seu agrado.

Sem: Tails Asperchlag

Unknow: Eu fui tentar falar o seu nome e não consegui T.T Bem, tomara que continue apreciando a leitura desta fic, eu a faço com o maior carinho.

Sem: Para Larapia

Unknow: He, he... Sasuke não é gay. Ele é bi!! \o/ (Pelo menos, no começo…) Naruto não é um espectro, ele está vivo, mas só vou explicar isso direitinho próximo capítulo. Eu sempre esqueço de dar tchauzinho todas as vezes. :P Tchau e até a próxima.


	4. Irrefutável

**'Naruto' é da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**'A Christmas Carol' é da autoria de Charles Dickens.**

**Eu conheço todos esses caras, mas eles sequer sabem que eu existo. :P**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS CAROL**

_**4. Irrefutável**_

-E-Ele está vivo? –Sasuke ficou pasmo com a revelação. –Como isso é possível? Ele deveria ser um fantasma?

-O que é exatamente um 'fantasma' para você? –Sai questionou. –É a alma de uma pessoa morta? Não é um conceito tão simples assim...

-E o que é, então?

-É a alma que, por algum motivo, desprende-se do corpo. –Sakura continua. –Independente de a pessoa estar viva ou não.

Sasuke parou para refletir por alguns segundos, logo após prossegue a discussão com mais uma dúvida.

-O que acontece com o Naruto? –Encarou o sofá no qual o loiro ainda dormia.

-A família dele sofreu um acidente de carro. –Sai decidiu contar a verdade. –Os pais dele faleceram e, Naruto, único sobrevivente, entrou em estado de coma profundo.

-O quadro de saúde de Naruto se agrava a cada dia. –Sakura complementou. –No momento em que tornar-se irreversível, ele vira um fantasma de verdade.

-M-mas, então, o Naruto...

-Ele sabe.

O Uchiha parecia absorto em pensamentos; por um lado, sentia-se feliz ao descobrir que o loiro estava vivo. No entanto, uma fina dor alfinetava-lhe o peito, estava preocupado com algo, mas não entendia exatamente o porquê.

-Vou me deitar. –Sakura disse puxando um manto para cobrir o corpo de Naruto, ainda adormecido no sofá. –Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo.

-Eu te acompanho até o quarto. –Sai posicionou-se. –Preciso conversar com você. –A garota não protestou, embora soubesse quais eram as intenções do moreno. Os dois retiraram-se do aposento sem fazer barulho para não acordar Naruto.

Sasuke permaneceu sentado no chão da sala de estar, focou a visão nas chamas acesas da lareira e, por vezes, olhava de relance para o loiro que dormia.

-.-

-Sai, nós não podemos...

Sakura inicia o diálogo depois que se afastaram consideravelmente de Sasuke e Naruto, não queria que nenhum dos dois ouvisse a conversa que teria com Sai.

-Por que não? Há muitos quartos nesta mansão. –O moreno fala com malícia. –O Uchiha não se importará em nos ceder um por um breve instante...

-Você não entende, não tem como a gente ser um casal de verdade. –Sakura levou a mão à testa e a massageou, sentia uma leve tontura.

Sai segurou a garota pelos ombros e a encostou contra a parede, colocando sua face bem próxima a dela.

-Você é quem não me entende. –Dito isso, selou os lábios aos de Sakura; logo em seguida, encarou-a bastante assustada. –Preciso te abraçar e beijar agora, depois que a missão que nos deram for concluída, você poderá nascer a qualquer momento.

-Pare com isso, só está tornando a despedida mais difícil... –A garota soluçava, prestes a se desmanchar em lágrimas.

-E quem disse que precisamos nos despedir? –Sai agora sorria para ela. –Basta que não mostre o futuro do Uchiha por mais que ele lhe peça, implore... Assim, a missão nunca será finalizada e poderemos ficar juntos para sempre.

-Sai, não acredito que está dizendo isso! –O primeiro tapa acertou o rosto do rapaz, ele segurou os pulsos da garota, impedindo que o atingisse mais vezes. –Confiaram esta missão a nós, é o nosso dever!!

-Sakura, me desculpe, eu não devia ter dito aquilo... –Soltou as mãos de Sakura, deixando que ela o batesse com sucessivos tapas.

-Você disse que queria que eu tivesse boas lembranças... –Por fim, abraçou-o enquanto soluçava baixinho. –Mas, como isso será possível se, quando eu nascer, esquecerei tudo?

-Mas, eu lembrarei. –Sai riu, contudo Sakura percebeu que havia tristeza na voz dele. –Eu sou aquele que ficará e lembrará de tudo, inclusive de uma pessoa que esquecerá o quanto significou para mim.

A garota nunca havia pensado daquela forma, provavelmente seria a última vez que veriam um ao outro.

-Pode deixar, prometo que não terá mágoa ou rancor em minhas lembranças... Lembrarei de você com carinho.

-.-

Naruto acordou sonolento, o ambiente parecia coberto de névoa, mas conseguiu reconhecer uma fonte de luz. Além dela, outra imagem também era bastante familiar.

O fogo da lareira queimava intenso e, Sasuke o observava completamente distraído a ponto de não perceber a aproximação de Naruto.

-Ei...

-Que foi? –Sasuke olhou com aparente indiferença Naruto sentar ao seu lado.

-Dormi muito? Quantas horas se passaram?

-Sei lá, todos os relógios estão parados.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis... –De repente, a atenção do loiro volta-se para um embrulho deixado sob a árvore de natal.

-Olha, um presente! Será que é para mim? –Naruto correu em direção ao pinheiro.

-É, sim. –O Uchiha confirmou.

-Quem me deu? Você sabe? –O loiro pergunta com os olhos brilhantes e o presente nas mãos.

-Ahn... Foi o papai Noel. –Sasuke sentiu-se um verdadeiro idiota, fora a primeira palavra que viera à sua mente.

-Uau! Que incrível! Vou esfregar isso na cara do Sai! –O Uzumaki ria com ingenuidade. –Ele vive dizendo que papai Noel não existe, mas agora eu tenho como provar o contrário!

Naruto abria o embrulho com cuidado para não rasgá-lo, Sasuke também estava curioso para saber o que o loiro ganhara. Dentro da caixa, havia um carrinho de bombeiros.

-Que presente mais brega, quem é que...

-EU SEMPRE QUIS TER UM!! –Naruto gritava como se tivesse ganhado na mega-sena. –Passei boa parte da minha infância e toda a minha adolescência inconsciente em cima de um leito de hospital, estava morrendo de saudades de brincar...

Estagnou ao perceber que havia falado demais.

-Er, desculpe, você nem deve ter entendido...

-Não, está tudo bem... Sai e Sakura me contaram tudo.

-Contaram?

-Enquanto você dormia.

-Ah...

Naruto parecia desapontado, pôs o carrinho no chão e começou a movimentá-lo com uma das mãos, de um lado para o outro. Sasuke notou a mudança de humor repentina no loiro.

-O que foi?

-Nada, é que eu sinto muita falta dos meus pais. –O loiro deixa escapar um leve suspiro de seus lábios. –Eu já poderia ter desistido se eu quisesse, mesmo assim, eu tenho muita vontade de viver.

O Uchiha ouvia a confissão de Naruto em silêncio, percebia que os olhos azuis tornaram-se lacrimejantes e faziam enorme esforço para que lágrimas não escorressem pela face.

-Acho que é só egoísmo da minha parte...

-Claro que não! Aposto que seus pais também iriam querer que você vivesse! –Sasuke gritou, não agüentaria mais reprimir o que sentia. –Pelo menos, eu quero que você continue vivo.

A última frase saiu num sussurro, no entanto, Naruto conseguira escutar tudo e ficou completamente corado.

-O quê? –Fingira não ter compreendido, embora já soubesse a verdade.

-Eu disse que não quero que você morra... –Sasuke prosseguiu. -... Porque eu gosto de você.

Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita, os lábios tocaram-se inicialmente tímidos; contudo, à medida que aprofundaram o beijo, perdiam a capacidade de pensar com racionalidade. O sentimento brotou instantâneo e violento como a explosão de uma bomba, os dois tinham a sensação de que se não fizessem aquilo agora, jamais haveria outra oportunidade.

Os corpos agiam de acordo com o próprio instinto, entre mordidas e arranhões na tentativa de tirarem a roupa um do outro, arrastarem-se pelos corredores em direção ao quarto do Uchiha.

-.-

Sakura permanecia deitada e imóvel em cima da cama, chorara por algum tempo até as lágrimas secarem. O coração doía, a garota sabia que todo seu desespero era somente por causa de uma pessoa.

Batidas na porta a despertaram de seus devaneios.

-Sai... ! –Foi o primeiro nome que lhe viera à mente, levantou-se num pulo e correu para abrir a porta do quarto.

-Boa noite, Sakura. –Era Sasuke, a última vez que a garota o vira fora horas atrás. –Preciso que me mostre meu futuro imediatamente.

O Uchiha experimentara o sabor da Naruto e agora, tinha absoluta certeza de que não conseguiria viver sem ele. Ao observar o companheiro adormecer após o ato sexual, Sasuke percebeu que desejava saber sobre o amanhã, se haveria possibilidade de os dois ficarem juntos.

-Ahn... Agora? –Sakura parecia atordoada.

-De preferência, sim. –Notou que tinha algo errado na conduta da garota. –Por quê? Algum problema?

-Nenhum.

Pôs a palma de ambas as mãos sobre a vista de Sasuke e proferiu o encantamento mais uma vez.

-Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. E eu sou o fantasma dos natais futuros.

-.-

O moreno demorou alguns instantes para recobrar os sentidos, olhou ao redor e percebeu que havia retornado ao mesmo cemitério a que Naruto o levara na viagem anterior. Não havia ninguém no local, apenas túmulos.

-Entendo... –Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, decepcionado. –Quer dizer que uma dessas lápides é minha.

-Sasuke-kun... –Sakura não sabia como deveria consolá-lo.

-Sasuke-kun, você foi muito gentil em me acompanhar até aqui. –À frente deles, apareceu a imagem de Sasuke, aparentemente com alguns anos a mais. Em seguida, vinha Karin segurando um bebê de cabelos azulados no colo. –Suigetsu não poderá visitar o irmão hoje e eu decidi fazer isso por ele.

-Fique o tempo que for preciso, eu te espero na saída do cemitério. –Acenou para a mulher ruiva, vendo-a se afastar. No entanto, em vez de ir até o portão, Sasuke caminhava entre as cruzes, parecia procurar por algo.

O Uchiha decidiu seguir a si mesmo, acompanhado de Sakura.

De repente, viram o Sasuke mais velho parar em frente a um túmulo. Os olhos negros ficaram nublados e lágrimas escaparam de seu rosto, caindo no chão como se fossem pingos de chuva.

-Perdoe-me, Naruto, eu não pude salvá-lo...

-NÃO!!

Sasuke gritou, não queria acreditar, enquanto Sakura tentava trazê-lo de volta para o presente, o moreno vislumbrou, por um momento, a inscrição do túmulo.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_1990~2010_

* * *

Unknow: Oi, pessoinhas, ainda resta mais um capítulo e o epílogo. Será que Sasuke conseguirá impedir a morte de Naruto? Será que eu devo fazer um final feliz ou triste? :3 Melhor responder às reviews.

Sem: Para Larapia

Unknow: Eu assisti o último capítulo de caras e bocas no sábado, particularmente gosto das novelas do Walcyr Carrasco, e você? X3 Eu fiz a Karin dar um fora no Sasuke porque ele precisava amadurecer mais e o futuro do relacionamento entre Sai e Sakura é incerto. A uvinha tem um nome, que é Sem.

Sem: Na realidade, nem meu nome é, 'Sem' é a abreviação de 'ajudante-multiatarefado-sem-nome'.

Unknow: Ei, Sem, não sabe que roupa suja se lava em casa? :D

Sem: Para Uzumaki EV

Unknow: Neste capítulo, Sasuke e Naruto tiveram uma brincadeira mais 'caliente' :B~ Eu conheço o Sem desde que ele era uma semente: a mãe dele foi vendida na feira, a mãe adotiva do Sem era uma banana madura que foi brutalmente trucidada por um macaquinho fofo(por isso, ele tem trauma de macacos), mas eu não resisto, macacos são lindos*-*

Sem: Vocês, primatas, são todos iguais! :O

Unknow: Realmente, o Sem é de dar água na boca XD Perdi a conta de quantas vezes tentaram fazer salada com ele.

Sem: Para Kinha Oliver

Unknow: Na verdade, eu comecei a fic só pensando nesta cena (não sei se eu deveria ter dito isso, mas...) Sasuke precisava aprender a ser mais romântico, veja este capítulo como exemplo... Ele foi gentil e conseguiu levar o Naruto para cama. XD

Sem: Para Lady Yuraa

Unknow: Que bom que o Naruto está vivo ^^ Caso contrário, não teria graça eles serem o casal principal se não podem se tocar. Hm, sua sugestão é boa... Talvez, eu a use. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Sakura, na maioria das fics que já li, a Sakura(com todo o respeito) é uma vaca, até mesmo naquelas em que é a heroína/mocinha. Sinto-me melhor ao escrevê-la como uma pessoa mais madura.

Sem: Para Uchiha Kazeninaru

Unknow: Sinto-me honrada que esta tenha sido a primeira fic que leu após tanto tempo.*-* Obrigada pelos elogios e, acho que não li nenhuma fic sua, diga-me quais são e terei o maior prazer de lê-las. O seu pedido é meio incomum, mas, se quiser, te coloco como uma das personagens da minha fic 'Children of Men', que é SasuNaru e tem dois capítulos postados :3.

Sem: Para Neffer-Tari

Unknow: Pode deixar, eu só dou na cara (fight!) Foi uma forma de exemplificar o quanto o Naruto é bobinho, ele pode ser adulto, mas tem mentalidade de criança. Se bem que, Sasuke e Naruto ficaram mais íntimos (O.Õ) neste capítulo.


	5. Quatro amigos

**'Naruto' é da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**'A Christmas Carol' é da autoria de Charles Dickens.**

**Eu conheço todos esses caras, mas eles sequer sabem que eu existo. :P**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS CAROL**

_**5. Quatro amigos**_

Sakura bateu na porta do quarto e Sai atendeu, ao vislumbrar o rosto da garota encontrou-o bastante vermelho e os olhos esmeraldas inchados de tanto chorar.

-É tudo minha culpa. –Abraçou o moreno, este apenas retribuiu, não sabia o quê deveria fazer para confortá-la. –Se eu tivesse te escutado nada disso teria acontecido...

-Você mostrou o futuro para o Uchiha? –Sai interrogou, já começava a se preocupar. –Houve algum problema? Por que está chorando?

A Haruno relembrou do momento em que retornaram para o presente, Sasuke correra com desespero para o aposento no qual Naruto repousava. O loiro estava bem, porém, mesmo assim, o moreno não se tranqüilizara.

Olhou o rádio-relógio e havia se passado um minuto da meia-noite.

Sakura sentiu peso na consciência, se tivesse negado o pedido de Sasuke, o tempo continuaria parado e Naruto não precisaria morrer. Procurou acalento nos braços de Sai, embora soubesse que não teria forças para contar a verdade.

-Eu... Vou me separar de você... –Procurou uma desculpa qualquer para justificar seu choro.

-Está mentindo. –O moreno a encarou, com uma feição séria. –Não faria tanta cerimônia por minha causa, está triste por outro motivo.

-Mas...

-Se for doloroso, não precisa contar. Eu entendo... –Sai afastou algumas mechas que cobriam o rosto da Haruno. -... Afinal, têm coisas sobre meu passado que eu nunca falei nem para você nem para o Naruto.

-Sai, tem uma coisa que precisa saber sobre mim...

-O que é?

-Eu gosto de você. –Abraçou-o com força, deixando-o sem reação. –Na realidade, é mais do que isso... Eu te amo, Sai.

Pela primeira vez, a Haruno tomou a iniciativa do beijo. Antes, apenas esperava ansiosa que Sai se aproximasse e colasse os lábios dele junto aos seus. Sentia-se capaz de fazer algo por ele para que os momentos que tiveram não caíssem apenas no esquecimento.

-.-

-Acordou? –Sasuke perguntou a Naruto, que se mexia em cima da cama.

Chegou mais perto do namorado para beijá-lo na face, no entanto, percebeu o cenho do loiro fechado como se estivesse em lenta agonia. O Uzumaki arfava com visível dificuldade, sentia dores por todo o corpo.

-Ei, Naruto, o que houve?!-Abraçou o loiro e o apoiou no colo, tentando despertá-lo, parecia inconsciente.

-Sasuke, eu... Estou sinto falta de ar... –Naruto recobrou os sentidos, assustado. Era um fantasma, respirar não deveria ser mais uma necessidade.

-É porque seu trabalho acabou. Sua alma está regressando para o corpo.

Uma terceira voz surgiu, Sasuke olhou o interior do aposento e avistou um homem de cabelos grisalhos e com o rosto parcialmente coberto por uma máscara próximo à janela, em seguida, ele caminhou em direção aos dois rapazes.

-Quem é você? –Sasuke indagou, mantendo-se sempre na defensiva.

-Meu nome é Kakashi. –O homem sorriu sob a máscara. –Sou um ser de luz, aquilo que, vocês, humanos costumam chamar de 'anjo'.

-Veio buscar o Naruto? Eu não vou deixar!

-Não, como ele ainda está vivo, a alma voltará para o corpo por conta própria e lá, permanecerá adormecida até o dia de partir definitivamente. –Kakashi prosseguiu. –Eu vim para encaminhar os outros dois.

-Estamos aqui. –Sai e Sakura entraram no aposento de mãos dadas.

-O que vai... Fazer com eles? –Embora sufocado pela dor, Naruto estava mais preocupado com seus amigos do que com si mesmo.

-Daqui a alguns meses, Sakura nascerá como um bebê saudável. –Kakashi abriu um pequeno livro e começou a fazer observações. –Quanto ao Sai, infelizmente, terei de levá-lo para o inferno.

-O quê? Como assim?! –O loiro gritou, mas faltava-lhe ar nos pulmões, tossiu por várias vezes seguidas. Sasuke o abraçou, tentando acalmá-lo.

-Ele cometeu suicídio após a morte do irmão. –O anjo fechou o livro e o guardou sob as vestes. –Sinto muito, essa é a punição dele.

-Sai, era isso que você queria me dizer? –A garota falou com pesar, desde o início, o moreno tinha ciência de que jamais veria a Haruno novamente.

-A morte do meu irmão foi rápida e fácil e eu não quis aceitar. –Apertou a mão de Sakura. –Por favor, perdoem-me...

A garota ficou estática, não queria perdê-lo, ainda mais agora, quando tinha finalmente certeza de que o amava de verdade.

-Se é assim, eu vou com você, Sai!

-Ei, mocinha, espere... –Kakashi disse com preocupação.

- Eu nunca vou abandonar um amigo! –Com sua força de vontade, Naruto conseguiu sentar-se no chão, apesar da dor. –Inferno, aí vamos nós!!

-Pensando bem, eu sempre quis conhecer o martírio eterno. –O Uchiha ironizou, sabia que Naruto também seria capaz de fazer o mesmo (ou até mais) por ele.

-Ai, ai... Por que vocês têm que dificultar meu trabalho?

Kakashi olhou para o rosto de cada um, todos pareciam bastante decididos. Por bem, achou melhor adotar uma saída estratégica, caso contrário, teria muito o que explicar aos seus superiores.

-Escutem, ninguém precisa ir para o inferno... Basta que Sai e o Uchiha se arrependam verdadeiramente e a alma deles estará salva.

-Não me arrependo. –Sasuke disse de imediato.

-O quê?

-Eu também não. –Sai confirmou.

Naruto e Sakura ficaram perplexos ao ouvir a confissão dos morenos. A garota deixou escapar lágrimas de desapontamento de seus olhos, o loiro teve um acesso de fúria.

-Sasuke, seu cretino! Pensei que tivesse mudado!! –Levantou com esforço, o Uchiha aproximou-se do Uzumaki, roubando-lhe um beijo.

-Se eu não tivesse matado Itachi, não teria te conhecido. É por isso que não me arrependo.

-Eu penso da mesma forma, Sakura. –Abraçou a garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Mas, tenho absoluta certeza de que se eu tivesse conhecido você e Naruto quando ainda era vivo, jamais teria feito o que fiz.

-Então, essa é a decisão de vocês? –Kakashi perguntou.

-Sim!! –Todos consentiram.

-Muito bem, passaram no teste. Darei mais uma chance a vocês. –O anjo disse satisfeito. –Sasuke e Sai arrependem-se do ato em si, mas não do fato de tê-los cometido. É a sua verdadeira prova da amizade.

Entreolharam-se por alguns instantes, até finalmente compreenderem que aquilo era real, não apenas um sonho. Os quatros amigos comemoraram, abraçando uns aos outros, o anjo chamou-lhes para proferir as sentenças.

-Sai, você vai reencarnar assim como a Sakura, mas fique atento... Você passará pelas mesmas provações e não saberá quem a Haruno é, pode ser que nunca a encontre.

-Tudo bem, eu prefiro arriscar na incerteza de que poderei encontrá-la do que saber que nunca mais a verei. –Encarou a garota e a beijou suavemente nos lábios.

O anjo aproximou-se do Uzumaki, com ar despreocupado.

-Naruto, você não morrerá tão cedo e permitirei que viva por muitos anos... Contudo, não se lembrará de nada do que aconteceu quando despertar do coma.

-Eu compreendo. –Disse meio entristecido, embora fosse uma opção bem melhor que a anterior.

Em seguida, caminhou em direção ao Uchiha para uma conversa particular.

-Sasuke, sua missão é conquistar o Naruto de novo e fazê-lo muito feliz. –Kakashi riu ao ver o rapaz corar. –Além disso, Itachi pediu que eu te dissesse que ele está muito orgulhoso de você.

-Está bem, obrigado.

Assim, o Uchiha despediu-se de Sai, Naruto e Sakura que tiveram de acompanhar o anjo. Momentos antes da partida, o loiro correu rumo ao moreno e o beijou com vontade.

-Ei, Sasuke, quando nos veremos de novo?

-Mais rápido do que imagina. –O moreno sentenciou. –Afinal, o que significa uma vida inteira perante a própria eternidade?

* * *

Unknow: Último capítulo ON!! Eu adorei imensamente escrevê-lo, foi cheio de surpresas. Agora, só falta o epílogo e será centrado na tentativa do Sasuke de reconquistar o Naruto XD Sem, vamos responder às reviews!o/

Sem: Para Neffer-Tari

Unknow: No último capítulo, o Sasuke ficou sozinho, mas quando ele reencontrar o Naruto haverá muito mais tropeções pelo corredor *-* Eu gosto de fazer o Sasuke sofrer, mas achei que esta fic merecia um final feliz.

Sem: Para Uchiha Kazeninaru

Unknow: Então, nós duas nos sentimos honradas :D É claro que coloco, mas temos que definir sua personagem primeiro. Por enquanto, eu fiz apenas um esboço... Sabe, no início da fic, Naruto estava procurando uma namorada pela internet, você pode ser a menina que ele conheceu num chat e ficar muito amiga dele, deixando o Uchiha morto de ciúmes. Que tal? :P

Sem: Para Lady Yuraa

Unknow: Eu penso da mesma forma, quando encontramos uma fic excelente queremos que não acabe nunca, no entanto, é bem melhor vê-la concluída do que em hiatus. ;P Eu optei por usar a sua ideia por inteiro, na realidade, eu planejava um final melancólico, mas pensei melhor e decidir colocar mesmo um final feliz. ;D

Sem: Para Larapia

Unknow: Considero as novelas do Walcyr Carrasco muito boas, por exemplo, eu era viciada em 'alma gêmea', assistia todo o dia e nos domingos, lamentava porque não passava :P O Naruto não morreu, ele viverá por muito tempo. Será que eu preciso pagar direitos autorais para usar seu 'tchauzinho'?

Sem: Uzumaki EV, ainda bem que alguém me entende, nunca acreditei nesse papo de destino, eu faço minhas próprias escolhas...

Unknow: Ei, não era eu que tinha que responder?

Sem: Sim, prossiga.

Unknow: Após revisar o texto, tive a mesma impressão que você, achei melhor a opção de sexo implícito, assim os próprios leitores podem decidir quem é o uke ou seme. :B~ Por favor, não morra, o Naruto está vivo! Ç.Ç

Sem: Para Sora-nee

Unknow: Você gosta de Saisaku e Suika? Então, temos gostos muito parecidos! XD Também tenho enorme paixão por casais que brigam até descobrirem que estão apaixonados um pelo outro. Fico feliz que tenha gostado ainda resta o epílogo. :3


	6. Epílogo

**'Naruto' é da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**'A Christmas Carol' é da autoria de Charles Dickens.**

**Eu conheço todos esses caras, mas eles sequer sabem que eu existo. :P**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS CAROL**

_**6. Epílogo**_

-Onde eu estou? –Naruto vislumbrou o teto do hospital, a última memória que tivera antes de desacordar foi da frente de um caminhão chocando-se contra o carro no qual passeava junto com sua família.

Parecia uma realidade completamente diferente da qual vivenciava no momento, afinal despertara em cima de um leito, ligado a um monte de aparelhos. Também não entendeu a expressão de incredulidade no rosto da enfermeira.

-Doutor, venha depressa! Ele acordou!!

Logo, o loiro já sabia de tudo, que os pais tinham morrido e permanecera em estado vegetativo durante dez longos anos, além de que sua pronta recuperação era um verdadeiro milagre.

Receberia alta no dia seguinte; no entanto, não se sentia feliz, muito pelo contrário, estava emocionalmente debilitado. Ficou pensando de como seria própria existência dali em diante, vivendo sem a ajuda de ninguém.

-Naruto, você tem visitas.

Um homem de cabelos negros e rebeldes apareceu na porta.

-Quem é você?

Sasuke sorriu, apesar de Naruto não lembrar que já o conhecia. O anjo Kakashi havia cumprido sua promessa, isso significava que Sai e Sakura também estavam bem, aonde quer que estivessem.

-Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Tenho algo importante a perguntar.

Sabia que não deveria contar nada, a menos que quisesse ser taxado de louco.

-O que é?

-Gostaria de ter um emprego?

-.-

No dia seguinte, após o Natal Sasuke reapareceu na empresa, acompanhado de um Naruto receoso, seu mais recente contratado.

-Sasuke-kun, está vindo... –Karin apertou com força a mão de Suigetsu. - ...Preciso contar a verdade para ele.

-Eu vou com você, não quero que ele te destrate.

-Oh, nem pensar! Vão acabar discutindo! –Karin censurou. –Como poderemos planejar ter uma família se nós dois ficarmos desempregados?

-Mas...

-Prometo que não demoro. –Deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do namorado e caminhou em direção ao Uchiha. Suigetsu coçou a cabeça enquanto Juugo pôs a mão em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo.

-Sasuke-kun, tem algo que devo confessar a você...

-Já sei de tudo. Ao meu ver, você fez uma excelente escolha. –O moreno falou rápido, parecia ter pressa. –Suigetsu é um homem honesto e trabalhador, preferiu abrir o jogo comigo ao invés de manter segredo.

-Ah?

-Agora, se me dá licença, preciso explicar o ofício ao novo empregado.

Karin estranhou a atitude de Sasuke, embora ele tivesse reagido melhor do que esperava. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa fria e sem coração; estava mudado, com certeza.

-Karin, mais uma coisa!

-O quê?

-Se vocês tiverem um filho, eu quero ser o padrinho.

-Tá... –Disse sorrindo, meio sem jeito.

-.-

Naruto era bastante atrapalhado no início, porém com a ajuda de Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo, rapidamente conseguiu adaptar-se; Sasuke apenas observava de longe seu desempenho. Um ano se passou sem maiores problemas.

-FELIZ NATAL TODO MUNDO!! –Naruto gritou ao final do expediente.

-Juugo, você está mais do que convidado para nossa ceia.–Karin afirmou, pousando a mão sobre a barriga saliente em seu sexto mês de gravidez. –Sasuke-kun, também gostaria de ir?

-Ele é o padrinho do nosso filho, faço questão que ele vá. –Suigetsu abraçou a ruiva e, logo em seguida, depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Claro, por que não? –Respondeu o Uchiha. –Só voltarei para casa trocar de roupa.

-E você, Naruto-kun?

-Também vou!!

O loiro morava na mansão Uchiha, Sasuke ofereceu a própria casa para que Naruto permanecesse lá o tempo que quisesse sem precisar arcar com nenhuma despesa. A princípio, o Uzumaki estranhou aquela atitude, acreditava que o moreno estava repleto de segundas intenções, mas não teve escolha; afinal, não tinha nem mesmo onde cair morto.

Entretanto, o Uchiha dificilmente se aproximava para conversar, apenas o via, vez ou outra, visitar o túmulo do irmão; parecia sempre bastante solitário. Então, questionou-se por que Sasuke nunca havia se casado.

-Ei, Sasuke, vamos nos atrasar... –Naruto entrou no quarto e o moreno ainda terminava de se vestir.

-Só um instante, ainda temos tempo. –Disse enquanto abotoava a camisa.

-Sasuke, por que você não arranja uma namorada?

-Por que diz isso?

-É que você me parece sozinho... Além de mim, somente a Karin, Suigetsu e o Juugo são seus amigos.

-Bem, tem uma pessoa de quem eu gosto, mas tenho medo de fazer errado... Não sei o que dizer ou como devo me portar, tenho medo de ser rejeitado.

-Entendo e, quem é essa pessoa?

-Você.

Aproximou-se ainda tímido e, acariciou a face de Naruto, que reagia positivamente ao seu toque. O loiro não sabia explicar, mas desejara tê-lo em seus braços há muito tempo, talvez antes mesmo de o avistar naquele dia no hospital.

As roupas recém postas foram dispensadas de imediato, caminharam tateando as paredes até encontrarem a cama e, finalmente se entregaram de corpo e alma para a paixão irresistível.

Chegaram para ceia com duas horas de atraso e uma desculpa nada convincente. Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu apenas riram.

-.-

Vinte anos depois...

Era um dos pintores mais conceituados da atualidade, sua riqueza e status eram contrastantes em relação à infância miserável que tivera. O único pensamento que o dava forças para continuar era de que, algum dia, encontraria o que tanto procurava (embora não soubesse exatamente o quê).

Parte dos milhões que arrecadava vendendo seus quadros, Sai doava para instituições filantrópicas para ajudar pessoas que estavam na mesma situação que ele já estivera um dia.

Durante uma festa beneficente patrocinada pela companhia Uchiha, Sai a avistou: era uma mulher bela de longos cabelos rosados que iluminava seus sonhos desde que era criança. Ela também reparou nele, retiram-se cedo da festa e foram para um lugar onde pudessem ficar a sós.

-Meu nome é Haruno Sakura.

-Meu nome é Sai. Prazer em conhecê-la.

Trocaram poucas palavras antes de desabar na cama aos beijos, o moreno nunca fora de se apaixonar, mas o que sentiu por Sakura foi imediato e explosivo; ela reagia muito bem a cada movimento seu. Provavelmente, já estava acostumada a manter aquele tipo de contato com os homens.

Foi o que Sai pensou, pelo menos, até ver a mancha de sangue no lençol, a moça era virgem até então. E, para ser sincero, era sua primeira vez também.

No mesmo instante, deu crédito à possibilidade de que os dois poderiam ter uma ligação especial.

-Eu tenho que partir. –Sakura respondeu, juntando as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão.

-Por favor, espera um momento. –Sai a segurou pelo pulso. –Você estava em meus sonhos todas as noites e, finalmente eu a tenho comigo aqui, de carne e osso. Não posso permitir que vá.

-Você também estava em meus sonhos. –Sentou em seu colo e o beijou com desejo. –Mas, não tenho escolha. Eu faço parte dos médicos sem fronteiras, irei para África amanhã cedo.

Chegando em casa, Sakura caiu em prantos por causa da decisão que havia tomado, talvez tivesse perdido o amor de sua vida para sempre.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura foi ao aeroporto e lá o encontrou novamente, o homem de seus sonhos.

-Veio se despedir? –Perguntou com tristeza.

-Pensa que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil? –O moreno respondeu com um sorriso. –Eu vou com você, já comprei minha passagem.

Notou que o rapaz carregava um monte de malas consigo, ele riu sem jeito; ela retribuiu com um beijo amoroso.

-Com certeza, está me achando um exagerado...

-Tem razão, mas eu adorei. –Segurou a mão do rapaz, entrelaçando os dedos.

Um homem moreno de aparentemente quarenta anos, caminhou em direção a eles.

-Vocês estão do jeitinho que eu me lembro. Fico feliz que estejam juntos.

-Como assim, senhor? –Sai perguntou confuso.

-Nada, parece que eu me preocupei à toa.

Naquele momento, Naruto apareceu correndo e abraçou o braço do Uchiha.

-Sasuke, você não me explicou o que vamos fazer na África.

-Passear. –Respondeu acenando para Sai e Sakura enquanto andava pelo aeroporto acompanhado do loiro. –Eu sei que você adora passear.

-Tem razão, eu gosto bastante.

**Fim**

* * *

**Unknow: Oew, Acabou!! Sinceramente, vou sentir saudades desta fic porque foi minha primeira fic natalina e eu gostei demasiadamente de escrevê-la ;D**

**Sem: Agradecimentos**

**Unknow: Gostaria de agradecer à Uzumaki EV, Lady Yuraa, JM Oliver, Neffer-Tari, Larapia, Uzumaki Kazeninaru, sora-nee, Tails Asperchlag, Bih, FEX kiaraofpacera e xXIara-chanXx. Muitos beijos e até a próxima. ;D**


End file.
